Of ninjas and Ginslingers
by phoenix509
Summary: A series of 20 couples of Yuffentine paragraphs/sentences.


**AN:I can't tell you how I came up with half of these. ****All I know is that I was really bored, and these seemed kinda interesting to me. I was surprised by how time consuming they were. xDD  
**

* * *

1. **Repeat**

Vincent Valentine was never quick to anger, but when Yuffie decided to play the My Little Pony theme song for the fiftieth time that day, he shot her stereo. Five times.

2. **Vampire**

"Vinnie, why don't you sparkle?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sparkle? Like those other vampires from that Twilight movie!"

"…I'm not a vampire Yuffie. Nor do I sparkle."

"But _Vinnie_!"

"I _do not _sparkle."

3.** Time**

It took two years, eight months, two weeks, and seventeen days before Yuffie got tired of waiting and planted one on Vincent in the middle of a very busy Seventh Heaven.

4. **Noise**

Rubbing his aching head, Vincent once again asked himself why he had let Yuffie drag him to an Asking Alexandria concert.

5. **Shorts**

Vincent wasn't a morning person. But if waking up early meant he got to watch Yuffie dance around the Living Room in her short shorts, then he could quickly become one.

6. **Materia**

After one of their larger arguments, Vincent didn't even bothered checking if his mastered Fire and Summon materia were still where he left them. Because he knew they were gone with the ninja.

7.** Balloons**

When Vincent went outside only to see millions of balloons tied to their house, he said nothing. He simply grabbed the newspaper, looked at the balloons, then a grinning Yuffie, and went back inside to drink a hot cup of coffee.

8. **My Guy**

When Yuffie saw the three young women flirting with Vincent across the bar, she grit her teeth, stomped over to them and pulled Vincent down so she could give him a big smooch, then turned to the women and said smugly, "Sorry girls. This is my guy. Get your own."

9.** Banned**

One day, Vincent shot a man for grabbing Yuffie's ass while she helping Tifa out at Seventh Heaven. He was banned for two weeks.

10. **Bracelets**

Vincent had never seen Yuffie grin as big as she did when he accidentally broke her blue jelly bracelet.

11. **Language**

In all the years that Yuffie had been alive, she had never heard Vincent curse. Until he was walking around Seventh Heaven barefoot and accidentally stepped on a Lego.

12. **April**

After about the tenth pie shoved in his face, Vincent finally got sick of it and tied the ninja to a chair. April Fool's had never been so peaceful. Until Yuffie was untied by a bored Reno and they tag teamed him.

13. **Coffee**

Whoever gave Yuffie coffee that day, was a dead man.

14. **Question**

One question that Vincent will forever ask himself and never find an answer to is how Yuffie had managed to make a Bunker Buster out of a cardboard box, a firecracker, some play dough, and a piece of string.

15. **Master Card**

Swimsuit- $25.00

Green plastic bucket- $15.00

Bottle of pickle juice- $4.00

Vincent's face after getting a bucket full pickle juice and salt water- Priceless.

16. **Book**

Vincent still remembers the day Yuffie had caught him reading_ Twilight_. The gunslinger had barely managed to save himself from being caught on fire. The book, however, was another story.

17. **Smell**

The first time Yuffie hugged him, Vincent smelled chocolate chip cookies and sakura blossoms. It's been his favorite scent since.

18. **Highwind**

The first time Vincent rode the_ Highwind _with the members of A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E, Yuffie threw up on him. And they've been stuck together since.

19. **Kiss**

The first time Vincent and Yuffie kissed, Reno had snuck up behind them and placed his hands on their backs. "I know a place where the three of us could have some…Fun." He had said, his face showed no emotion, he just breathed slightly out of his mouth. The two were so shocked they had just stood there and stared at the red head, and then he gently rubbed up and down their backs. All the Curas in the world were barely enough to heal Reno afterwords.

20. **Pink Kryptonite**

"Hey, Vinnie?" "…Yes, Yuffie?" "If you were Superman and I gave you pink Kryptonite, who would you try to sleep with?" "…What?"

* * *

**AN: Since I know that some of you won't know some of the stuff I have in here, I figured I'd explain a little bit of it. First off, a Bunker Buster is a bomb created by the Germans in WWII. Second, pink kryptonite. It showed up once in a volume of Super Girl. Anyways, it gave Superman gay tendencies. So, Yuffie was asking him which guy Vincent would sleep with if she gave him some. xDD**


End file.
